


One Kid Free Evening

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [33]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: It's the first Valentine's Day since Emma had come into Kimberly and Trini's life. Kimberly has made plans to go out for the evening while Trini...she's not quite ready to leave their baby girl.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281236
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	One Kid Free Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't have Valentine's Day fics without the OG Trimberly :). Hope y'all enjoy! Here's number #4 and officially my 150th work on AO3. It couldn't be more fitting to continue the Emma Gomez-Hart universe on the very holiday that started it

Being a first time parent was a wake up call of an adjustment to Kimberly and Trini. No matter how many books they read to prepare for Emma’s arrival it wasn’t enough to  _ truly  _ understand the lengths they would have to go through. The lack of sleep, being the biggest hurdle, and how truly exhausting it felt to be a mom and turn around and go to work. Headmaster Udonna of Eastland was generous in the maternity leave she had given Trini, while Kimberly went back to work early.

This Valentine’s Day as mother’s felt important, it was truly the first time the two agreed to go out on a  _ date  _ and leave baby Emma in the care of Trini’s mother. 

“Are you sure about this?” Trini asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Kimberly had planned and made reservations to take her wife to a five star restaurant in downtown San Diego, she was pulling out all the stops. Cashing in favors that were owed to her in exchange for a baby free evening to themselves.

“I think the blazer looks good” Kimberly commented, poking her head out from the bathroom, stealing a peek at her wife. Trini in a black blazer and slacks, a goldenrod shirt underneath, she still had it. It was exciting to feel  _ sexy _ again. With Emma grabbing at Kimberly’s hair so often, she cut it short like her senior year of high school. She refused to let it be a  _ mom _ bob. No dribble on the shoulders, or barfies or anything of the sort tonight.

“I mean about tonight” Trini wasn’t so sure that Emma was ready to be separated from her just yet. “What if something goes wrong?”

“Your mom has raised  _ three  _ kids” She returned to the bedroom, searching her vanity for a pair of earrings to go with her maroon dress. “She’s basically a pro”

“I know but…”

“No. We’re not doing this, babe” Kimberly stepped over to Trini, resting her hands on her wife’s shoulder. “We still have to take some time for us to be  _ wives.”  _ She knew if they didn’t go out tonight that it would snowball, and continue to be easy for the two to postpone plans. Kimberly loved Emma to the moon and back, but she loved Trini too, they had to navigate what it meant to be a couple as well as raising a baby. 

“I still think it’s too early” Trini knew that Kimberly was looking forward to this. The married couple still lived downtown in an apartment, saving up what they could so they could afford a house in the suburbs. The restaurant would still be close to home if there was an emergency. 

“Your mom raised  _ twins”  _ The taller woman pointed out, “If that doesn’t make her qualified, I don’t know what does” Kimberly had a hard time keeping track and following up with  _ one  _ baby, she couldn’t imagine what her mother in law went through dealing with Michael and Gabe at the same  _ time. _ “Let me treat you to a good night” 

A part of Kimberly felt guilty that she wasn’t staying home nearly as often as Trini did, she went back to work as soon as she could. Trini was  _ better _ at the momming thing, the hard stuff, she was the more responsible one that could. Kimberly loved her daughter but she also functioned the best with some space. She knew that Trini needed  _ adult  _ time, outside of the apartment. She rested a hand on the side of her wife’s face, leaning down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss, “I love you”

“I love you too…” Trini spoke softly, Valentine’s Day was never her  _ favorite _ holiday but with it being so important to her wife she knew that she shouldn’t dig her heels in. She couldn’t hover and be around Emma her entire life. “I’m going to make her a list” Trini concluded with a quick nod of the head, going out into the living room she searched for a pen and paper.

“Whatever makes you feel better…” Kimberly mumbled to herself, shaking her head, she knew her wife all too well. The apple didn’t fall too far from the June Gomez tree. 

It did, it absolutely made Trini feel better. By the time Kimberly had finished getting ready to come out to the kitchen, her wife had already written not only a list of emergency contacts for San Diego, the address to the hospital, and two full paragraphs of Emma’s behavior. “I feel like I’m missing something”

“If your mother needs us, she’ll call” Kimberly kissed the top of her wife’s head, trying her best to reason with her. 

As if completely on cue, the door buzzed signaling that they had a guest at the front door. June was finally here, so Kimberly could keep pushing Trini towards their high class reservation. Just as Kimberly suspected, June had gone to the store and prepared her  _ own _ baby bag to bring with her. The two women were cut from the same cloth. Trini was buzzing with nerves about being a  _ mother,  _ June with all of her experience was excited to be a  _ grandmother.  _

“Thank you so much for coming and doing this for us” Kimberly greeted her mother in law, “We really appreciate it”

“Of  _ course,  _ do not hesitate at all to call me if you two want a night out” Emma was June’s very first grandchild and she would never miss an opportunity to spend time with her, and make memories. 

“Where’s dad?” Trini asked, hoping that they didn’t inconvenience her parents valentine’s day plans. 

“At home, taking advantage of his free evening to watch movies that I hate and eating a dinner I’d never make for him” June laughed at her husband’s behavior, “We’ll go out this weekend for valentine’s.” Gabriel and June knew how busy restaurants were on this evening, they would rather celebrate on a less commercial day. “Now go, get out of here, you don’t want to be late”

“No we don’t” Kimberly agreed, hooking her arm with Trini’s to try and lead her to the door. Getting Trini somewhere on  _ time _ was always a struggle. With Trini having to commute every day to Eastland, Kimberly had to set Trini’s alarms to trick her into leaving earlier than she needed to so she could get to work on time. 

“Okay, okay” Trini relented, “Be sure to read the notes I left you, if you have any questions call me...this is her first time away from me so it’s going to be hard” Trini was having just as hard of a time separating herself from her daughter. She fought Kimberly’s tugging enough to grab the baby monitor and put it in her mother’s hands, “....I know I’m being crazy, but…”

“I know, I was the same way when  _ you _ were a baby” June wrapped her arms around Trini in a hug, “And now you’re all grown up with a daughter of your own, but it’s going to be  _ okay,  _ I have this...I’m excited to be here. Go have fun with your  _ wife”  _ Trini nodded against her mother’s embrace, Kimberly mouthing a  _ thank you _ for getting Trini to calm down enough to leave the apartment. 

*****

Kimberly had ordered the couple two glasses of fine wine, a white for Kimberly to pair with her fish, and a red for Trini to go with her steak. She could tell that Trini could  _ use _ the drink the way she kept fidgeting in her seat. Her phone hadn’t vibrated, she hadn’t received any text messages yet she was trying to stealthily check it to see if her mother and  _ Emma _ needed her. 

“Everything is okay” Kimberly tilted her head, Trini was far from  _ present _ at their own date, “Put your phone away”

“Sorry” Trini smiled sympathetically, her anxiety getting the best of her. “Sorry, you’re right” She set the phone face down on the table so it would still be near, acting as a safety blanket. Kimberly had done so much to get them into this place, to make these arrangements, this place came with a pretty price tag. “I can’t believe you got us in here”

“It’s amazing what I can do” Kimberly  _ loved _ her job working with the MLB franchise. As the head of their marketing department, it came with some serious perks, as well as exclusive access to the team. 

“What…. _ did  _ you do?”

“I’m letting the owner have a little meet and greet with some of the players” Kimberly brought her glass to her lips, her eyebrows raising, she sat there all too proud of herself for making this all work, “He’s a big fan and with a couple of kids…it’ll make their day”

“Mm...it  _ does _ feel good to be out of the apartment” Trini admitted, while this was a bit much to be her  _ first _ choice she could appreciate the luxury for a special occasion. Really, she would’ve been perfectly fine with a hole in the wall bar. “Though that reminds me, we should pick up more formula on our way home and…”

“Let’s...for a few hours not talk about baby stuff” Kimberly knew from sunup to sundown their whole worlds revolved around Emma. She had read that for couples to stay strong and keep communication flowing that breaks were  _ okay,  _ that they still needed to connect outside of their child. It would be a long time from now, but one day Emma would move out of the house. Kimberly wanted to prepare that foundation for an empty nest. “Okay?”

“....Right….” Trini slowly nodded, understanding where Kimberly was coming from. The two women constantly gushed to one another about the cute things that their baby did. If Kimberly was at the store she would always send pictures of little outfits that were Emma sized. It was as if they didn’t have a life before Emma came into the picture. “Uh...what did you want to talk about?”

What else was new? Trini hadn’t been to work the past couple of weeks, the pair could only talk about their mutual friends for so long without it being repetitive. They had been dating since high school, went to college together, this was their first apartment, a marriage. With their lives so intertwined they knew practically  _ everything _ about one another. 

Kimberly tilted her head to the side, even all of these years later she was still so in love with the woman before her, “Do you remember our first valentine’s day?”

“Ha” Trini leaned back in her chair, tilting her head to the ceiling as the nostalgia hit her like a wave crashing into the shore. The shorter woman started laughing, shaking her head in disbelief, “You mean when you surprised me with that big ass bear?”

“It was  _ romantic,”  _ Kimberly, even as a high schooler, wanted to be as extra as humanly possible. That, and it was  _ hilarious.  _ That bear was bigger than Trini! 

“It was  _ humiliating”  _ Trini would never, ever, let Kimberly forget how much she  _ hated _ that bear. “You gave it to me during  _ class”  _ All Trini wanted to do was fade into the background at school and never be noticed, only for a  _ cheerleader _ to interrupt her math class with a giant pink bear. 

With a scoff, Kimberly rolled her eyes, “Oh you survived” Not only did she survive the  _ ‘socially traumatizing event’  _ but Trini went on to become a high school teacher. “Whatever happened to Mr. Cuddlebug anyway?”

“That is  _ not _ his name oh my  _ god”  _ Trini leaned forward, lowering her voice, they were at a five star restaurant sipping wine and giggling about a stuffed animal. “I  _ want _ to say that Mr. Oso was re-gifted. You think my lazy ass brother could come up with something on his own?” Leave it to Gabe, the lady chaser to jack Kimberly’s gift to give it to his high school fling. “Mr. Oso was a better wingman than Michael ever was in high school”

Their dinners finally came out, on a busy night like this, service was a little slower than usual due to how packed the restaurant was. Talking about old Valentine’s Days felt like a warm hug, “Remember when we couldn’t go out because you had a  _ huge _ exam on the  _ fifteenth _ and you didn’t study  _ at all?” _ Trini asked, tilting her head, Kimberly always procrastinated when it came to  _ studying  _ and essay work. Going into her job, that was the hardest habit to kick. 

“Oh do I  _ Mrs. Gomez-Hart” _ Kimberly’s brows raised suggestively. Trini’s wife never had a  _ thing _ for a teacher fantasy until Trini got her job at Eastland. A private school no less. “You flashed more than just cards  _ that _ night”

Trini wasn’t the type to pair  _ seduction _ with vocabulary terms, but it was a special holiday. If Kimberly wanted the clothes to go...she had to get her definitions correct. “It worked didn’t it?”

“It did! That was my only 100% exam I’ve ever gotten, shame we didn’t try that more often...” She trailed off, smirking as she cut into her fish, “Our first Valentine’s Day in our apartment”

“Oh that was a  _ bad _ one” Trini frowned, “Zack’s girlfriend broke up with him so we had to step up...order a shit ton of Chinese food and watch a marathon of those dumbass American Pie movies” He needed some stupid humor to try to heal the heartbreak. Who the hell does that to someone around  _ Valentine’s Day? _

“But then we got married…” Kimberly trailed off, jumping to a more positive note, “And our first Valentine’s Day it was you who pulled out all the stops”

“You act like  _ I  _ can’t be the romantic one” Trini knew that it was Kimberly’s favorite holiday and more times than not, it was her wife that did most of the planning. Not that year. Trini had rented out a cabin by the lake in their hometown for the weekend, a chance to get away from the hustle and bustle of the big city. They didn’t need anything flashy or fancy, but a relaxing time with just each other. A mini-honeymoon of sorts. “Oh that cabin was beautiful” 

“I’d love to take Emma there when she’s older…” Kimberly knew they weren’t  _ supposed _ to be talking about their daughter  _ but,  _ “I think that’d be a nice thing to do as a  _ family.”  _ Kimberly’s parents were  _ so _ busy with work that her family vacations were far and few between, “We should call your mom”

“Oh?” Trini tilted her head, was Kimberly  _ also _ worried about both Gomez-Hart women being away from Emma for the first time. “We can check in”

Kimberly reached over to grab Trini’s phone before her wife could touch it, surprising Trini with an incredibly fast hand. She called her mother in law, “Hey there, just checking in” With the restaurant being  _ so _ busy the acoustics wasn’t great to put her on speaker, “How’s our little girl? Mhmm” Kimberly slowly nodded her head, smiling over at Trini to signify that everything was just fine, “Will you still be okay with staying the night?”

_ “What?”  _ Trini frowned, confused, leaning forward, she was only under the impression that the two were going out for a romantic meal. 

“Oh thank you so much...yes, we’ll be seeing you tomorrow then, give Emma a kiss for us. Goodnight June” She hung up Trini’s phone, it vibrated a moment later with a text message attached with a picture of their little girl snug as a bug. 

“I’m sorry, what...what did you mean back there?”

“With the sleepover, yeah, well….” Kimberly reached down to her purse, setting it in her lap as she pulled out her wallet, “I’m treating my hard working wife to a  _ Valentine's Day”  _ Inside the wallet was a room key to one of the most high end hotels in the city, “I know you haven’t slept well...or had the chance to really  _ relax.  _ We have a jacuzzi that I  _ very much _ want to take advantage of”

“...I love you Kimberly...” The woman had Trini at  _ sleeping  _ for a full night with no interruptions. “This may be one of the best valentine’s days yet” 


End file.
